


Jubilee Celebration

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Romani, Solomon - Freeform, W Solomon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：罗马尼＆所罗门不分攻受，私设有所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我Jubilee Celebration is the name of the rose.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Solomon | Caster
Kudos: 4





	Jubilee Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：罗马尼＆所罗门
> 
> 不分攻受，私设有
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
> 
> Jubilee Celebration is the name of the rose.

“罗马尼，罗马尼·阿基曼。”  
听到呼唤声的罗马尼缓缓睁开眼，所罗门与他面对而坐，琥珀色的眼瞳流光内敛，正静静地注视着他。  
“是你。”  
“是我。”  
对方已经多年没有再出现，罗马尼一直以为已经不会有机会再见的。  
他一边想着一边抬头环视四周，这里并不是迦勒底。欧式的庭院栽种着各式的树木，和煦的阳光从树冠的缝隙间散落下来，桌子上摆放着刚出炉的蛋糕，银叉的背面滚动着光晕，冒着热气的大吉岭散发着好闻的茶香，跟蛋糕的甜香一起弥漫在周围的空气中，让人心情愉快。  
“我知道这里。”  
“这是你的心象世界，这里所投影的风景都源自你的记忆。”所罗门说道。  
“被召唤之后我一直与马里斯比利一同行动，而这里是他的宅邸。”  
“旅程的起点。”  
“所以现在的这一切也只是我的幻想？或者说是梦？”  
“问题的答案取决于你，你认为是什么就是什么。”  
“自我前往迦勒底赴任之后，你就再也没有出现过，我以为我们不会有机会再见。”   
“当你需要所罗门的时候，所罗门就会出现。”所罗门回答他。  
“你不会觉得这种说法好奇怪吗，明明我也是所罗门。”罗马尼忍不住低声咕噜了一句。  
“正因为你是所罗门，所以所罗门才会出现。”  
“你就是我。”  
“我就是你。”所罗门停了一下，他身后的白色长发和外斗篷在风中肆意地舞动着，“最终特异点已经确立，名为冠位时间神殿的最终特异点，。”  
“嗯，如果验证无误，还有4个小时左右，迦勒底就会与最终特异点接触。”  
“4小时，240分钟，14400秒。”  
“我正在为此做最后的准备。虽然关于对方的身份，不能说完全确定，但是大概已经有头绪了，你也是这么想的吧。”  
“你是为了验证自己的想法而询问，还是只是单纯想得到一个没有退路的肯定回答，你本来就已经知道答案。”所罗门毫无起伏的单一语调像播报的机械提示音，单纯地陈述着事实。  
罗马尼眼中的光芒似乎黯淡了些，他对所罗门的话不置可否，只是沉默地与对方对视。  
“罗马尼，你在犹豫。”  
“呜……”罗马尼的表情凝固了一下，然后泄气地趴在了桌子上，“我说啊，你说话也太直接了吧，至少在这个时候，稍微照顾一下我的心情啊。”  
“你在犹豫，甚至惧怕，你已经知道了答案，也得到解决难题的办法，所罗门只需做需要他完成的事即可。你在犹豫什么？”  
“若是以前的我确实就如你所说那样吧，或者说我以前一直都是这样做的，注视期待然后回应，倾听声音然后行动，我对此未曾感到任何不妥，我本来就是为此而存在的。”  
“是什么促使了你的改变？”明明是疑问句，出口却是陈述的语气。  
“改变，”罗马尼忍不住低声重复了一遍这个词汇，尾音上扬，不轻不重的音调从唇齿间流淌而出，“嗯，我喜欢这个词。人世总是不停地在改变，这也是我这几年所学到的。”  
桌子上摆放着的蛋糕点缀有鲜红色的草莓，看上去特别诱人。罗马尼拿起旁边小巧的银叉轻轻戳了戳，然后小心地挖了一小块蛋糕送进嘴里。首先是入口随化的香浓奶油，紧接着便是蛋糕特有的甜香充溢味蕾。  
“好甜啊，我还以为梦里是尝不出任何味道的。”罗马尼露出惊讶又好奇的表情，“还是说这些也是来自我记忆的投影？”  
说完，罗马尼又动手挖了更大的一块，顺势把沾着奶油的银叉也放进嘴里吮吸了一下，甜味在口腔中扩散，让他不禁露出满足的表情。  
所罗门望了望被挖去一角的蛋糕，又望了望罗马尼，“你很喜欢这种味道？”  
“难道你不喜欢吗？明明很好吃啊！”罗马尼略显惊讶。  
“不，我对此没有任何想法。”  
“真可惜，”罗马尼拿出嘴里含着的银叉，上面沾着的奶油都被全部舔舐干净，“所罗门就像一场虚幻的梦境，对于一切都毫无感觉，只是按照安排完成自己的职责。嗯，让我想想，那个词，索然无味？啊，似乎也不太适合，抱歉，我对于复杂感受的语言运用还不是很熟练。”  
他说到这里停下来想了想，似是在选择合适的措辞，“嗯，就好比如你自然知道蛋糕的味道，但也仅此而已。”   
所罗门望着罗马尼一边说着一边用银叉拨弄着蛋糕上面的草莓，耐心地等待着他继续说下去。  
“当作为英灵被马里斯比利召唤的时候，我以为这一次自己也只需要像以往一样完成被赋予的职责即可。马里斯比利希望我为他赢得胜利的话，我就为他赢得胜利。然而，我却意外地在马里斯比利身上看到了其他的东西。”  
“马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚，组建迦勒底的观星者，是他促使了你的改变？”  
“他向我展示了另一种可能性。” 罗马尼说着又挖了一块蛋糕放入口中，充溢在口腔的甜味总能让人心情愉快。  
“另一种可能性？”  
“人类的另一种可能性，是我尚未解明的可能性。”罗马尼说道，他看向所罗门面前还没动过的蛋糕，“很好吃的，不试试吗？”  
所罗门只是闭了闭眼，“全知全能的所罗门有着看透过去未来的千里眼，还有什么是你尚未解明的可能性。”  
“那当然是人类的意志，身为人的自由，你看，梦想未来的自由，追求更好明天的心，这是我的时代所没有的崭新概念，我对这些打从心底感受到美好。就像马里斯比利第一次询问我喜不喜欢蛋糕的味道时一样，简直就是一种全新的体现。我不由自主地憧憬着这一切。。”  
罗马尼面前的蛋糕已经被挖去了大半，金黄色泽的蛋糕切面沾满了白色奶油，坐在对面的所罗门琥珀色的眼眸安静地望着他，面前的蛋糕依然原封不动。  
“如果你问我是不是喜欢这种味道的话，那答案当然是肯定的，我对能感受到这一切由衷地感到喜悦。”罗马尼放下银叉，端起手边的白瓷杯喝了一口茶，“好香，我记得这是马里斯比利喜欢的茶。””  
“所以你许下了愿望。”  
“没错，”罗马尼点头，“获得作为人的人性，与世界产生联系，我也想要体现作为人的自由。”  
“作为人的自由。”所罗门低声重复，似是咀嚼着罗马尼这句话，“从一个牢笼到另一个牢笼，我不认为这是自由。”  
“那你又认为什么才是自由？”罗马尼反问。  
所罗门难得没有立刻回答，他认真地思索起罗马尼的问题，然而还没等他得到答案，罗马尼便开口打断了他。  
“我想你该意识到一点，那就是在必要的正确答案之外还有另一种选择，能凭着自己的意志怀抱梦想活下去，对我而言这就已经足够了。”  
所罗门没有接话，他试图在罗马尼的眼中解读出些什么，却全部无疾而终。  
“十年了啊，该说漫长呢，还是短暂呢。老实说，我还是没什么切实的感受。细想一下，这十年间我除了日以继夜地做着准备，似乎真的什么都没有做。虽然如果时间允许的话，我觉得自己应该还能做得更好，然而答案马上就要揭晓了。”  
“你是在犹豫自己能不能真的利用好那唯一的空白？”  
罗马尼摇了摇头，“我并不是在犹豫是不是能利用好这一点，而是在到了必要的时候自己到底会想些什么，自己到底能不能迈出这一步。”  
他有点不好意思地用指尖搔了搔面额，然后叹了口气，“如果是以前的我，大概就不会有这种烦恼了吧，真是的，到了这个时候我居然怀念起以前的自己。”  
所罗门眨了眨眼，他的任务早在罗马尼诞生的那一刻就已经完成了，现在的他只是过去投影而来的幽灵。这一瞬间他突然想起来什么，于是开口问道。  
“罗马尼·阿基曼，那么，你的愿望实现了吗？”  
罗马尼低头想了片刻，“啊，如果时间足够的话，我确实还有很多想要做的事，嗯，比如说，更加真诚地和立香他们相处这样……”  
“你对自己对他们有所隐瞒而感到惭愧？”  
“那是一定的吧，虽然这也是没办法的事。不过我的意志确实传达出去了，只要立香能成为优秀的御主，这么一想的话，那我所做的这一切也就有意义了。”  
罗马尼呼了口气，他把最后一点蛋糕送入口中，然后将精巧的银叉端正地放在已经空了的碟子上。  
“啊，谢谢你。之前我还有所犹豫，而现在，我想自己终于可以毫无遗憾地迈出最后这一步。”  
“这样就好了？”  
“这样就好了，我很高兴直到最后一刻都由我自己做出选择。”  
罗马尼第一次打从心底里露出微笑。  
“你的问题，我都已经一一回答你了，现在我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“什么问题？”  
“这个问题，我以前也曾经询问过你，我过去与未来的王，你现在能看到我面前的路吗？”  
所罗门闭上了眼，他似乎看见了蔚蓝明净的晴空，底下白茫茫的雪原一直延伸至地平线尽头，没有任何人也没有路，于是他睁开眼摇了摇头。  
“是吗。”  
罗马尼笑了一下，似乎对问题的答案并不在意。  
“啊，时间到了，我要走了哦，你还有什么想对我说的吗？”  
所罗门凝视着他，琥珀色的眼眸自始至终都堪称平静。  
见对方没有想要继续开口的意思，罗马尼整理了一下打算起身离开，却无意间看见所罗门面前依然一口未动的蛋糕。  
“啊，那个，蛋糕真的很好吃的，我衷心建议你尝试一下。”  
罗马尼说道，然后他也没等所罗门回应，便起身离开了。  
所罗门低头凝视着面前那块小小的蛋糕好一会儿，像是面对什么难以解答的难题一样，最后他终于拿起旁边的银叉试着挖了一小块送入口中。  
蛋糕的甜香和绵软的口感似乎并不陌生，却又是全新的体验。感觉有什么在心头上轻轻挠了一下，所罗门疑惑地眨了眨眼。为了一探究竟他又再去挖了一小块蛋糕。  
就在这时，在他的身边突然起了一阵风，扬起地上的落叶和花瓣仿佛舞蹈一般，在他的周围旋转纷飞，似是一场盛大的庆典。

最终特异点的战斗比罗马尼想象中要惨烈得多，原本的神殿因为之前激烈的战斗早已化成一片废墟，周围充满着高浓度的魔力与纷乱的魔素，是普通人绝对无法维持存在的宇域。罗马尼一边环视四周感叹着一边一步一步地踏上台阶，向着最终的目的地走去。  
说实话他对这里并不陌生，不过这也是理所当然的。构成这座时间神殿的正是所罗门的魔术回路，这里位于宇宙外侧与时间隔绝的虚数空间的所罗门的魔术工房，是所罗门所持有的宝具，是只属于所罗门的固有结界。  
“想不到还有以人类的身份来到这里的一天啊。”  
罗马尼不禁发出感慨，却未察觉到自己不知何时已微微扬起了嘴角。  
然后他终于抵达了他的目的地。  
与因愤怒而颤抖的盖提亚相比，他此刻却出奇地平静，甚至他从没感到如此轻松过。  
“盖提亚，你说，你不要魔术王之名吧……”  
“罗马尼。”  
突然，罗马尼听到有人呼唤自己的名字，他下意识循声抬起头来。  
“是你？”  
“是我。”  
投影在罗马尼的视野内的是他再熟悉不过的身影，在纷乱神殿的残垣断壁之中，白发的王正站在他面前向他伸出手，罗马尼不禁露出些许惊讶的神色。  
“为什么？”他听到自己忍不住发出疑问。  
“你需要所罗门的时候，所罗门就会出现，你需要的力量，我来给你。”  
“那么，拜托你了。”  
“我就是你。”  
“你就是我。”  
——我们本来/原本就是一体的。  
仿佛宣告着什么一般，罗马尼笑着搭上所罗门向他伸出的手，虚幻的幽灵逐渐变得真实，他们的身影交叠，最终彼此融为一体。  
“那就容我这样自报名号吧，我的名字是魔术王所罗门，盖提亚，是宣告你终结的存在。”  
“罗马尼，你的愿望实现了吗？”  
“啊，我想，应该是实现了吧。”  
他听到他这样毫无遗憾地说道。  
“那么，就让我祝贺你旅途愉快。”

——作战未归还人员，一名。

*银禧庆典——月季的名字

*与之前那篇《黄金庆典》相对应，黄金是四十周年，银禧是五十周年，刚好对应罗马尼在迦勒底的十年。

*祝你们路途愉快


End file.
